Saddness and a New Begining
by RebeccaHatesYou
Summary: Walking down darkened streets, Gavril found himself captavated by a little girl living in a run down apartment building on the corner of Johnson and Main. Gavril soon learns that this little girl has grown up all too quickly...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Gavril

It was 1995 when I first seen the little girl skipping down the street, holding onto her mother's hand. They had just come out from their old run down home on the corner of Johnson St and Main.

As they walked down the street, the mother let go of the little girl's hand, and got onto one knee in front of her.

A tear rolled down the girls cheek as her mother said, "After I find someone, I want you to go to the coffee shop," paused, looking around, "wait there till I come and get you, ok?"

The girl nodded wiping the stray tears from her cheeks and headed into the lit up coffee shop, while her mother started stopping men in the street, asking them if they wanted a good time, and after a few minutes she led one into the ally.

I was disgusted by this, and continued down the dimly lit road, in search for a late night meal.

The next night, I seen them again, but this time there was no skipping down the road, or small smiles tracing her delicate lips. I was later then I usually was, and after seeing the girl sitting in the shop again with her head in her hands, decided to greet her.

Walking into the shop, she looked up at me with her foggy eyes, but then looked back down into her hands, another tear escaping and silently finding its way down her pale cheek. I just stood there and watched her as a small sob came from beneath her tangled black hair.

I was instantly beside her, my arm around her shoulders as another shudder went through her tiny body. I surprised my self when I began to pat her head, letting her lean into me, trying in some way to comfort her. Her sobbing eased, and her now confused sea green eyes looked up at me.

"Who..." she stopped, wiping away the last of the salty tears, "who are you?"

A small smile crept onto my lips, "my name is Gavril, and what is yours?"

"Alya," she paused, looking into my eyes, "can you take me home?" she asked, her voice still shaky.

"Of course."

I picked her up; her head falling to my shoulder, her eyes closed, and carried her out of the shop and to her home. We walked right into the house, no one stopped us, and right up to her bed room on the fourth floor.

I sat on the bed, laying her beside me. Alya opened her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips, and sat up.

"So, how old are you Alya?" I asked, figuring she was 8, maybe closer to 9, because of her height.

"10" she replied simply, the smile fading from her lips.

I studied her for a moment, she is kind of skinny, I thought. Seeing her rub her stomach, I asked her when the last time her ate was.

"Yesterday…"

My heart sank, but then I smiled, she gasped, seeing my large canines. "I'm sorry..." I said, and seen her slowly crawl into the corner. "I wont hurt you, I'll never hurt you Alya," I told her pulling her into my arms.

Alya nodded her head in agreement, and then lay limp in my arms, curling my long dark brown hair in her tiny fingers, telling me anything she could think of to keep herself awake.

Morning came too quick, for I had to leave before the suns rays came over the horizon. I kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in, and promised I would see her later that night.

I spend a year like that, waiting for her mother to leave for the night, and I would come and spend time with her. When I couldn't get to her home, I would sneak into her childish dreams to be with her, and when she was asleep when I got there, I would spend the whole night just watching her chest rise with each breath she took.

Every time I seen her, I learned something new about her. I learned that she had never had a father, that she had exactly 3 friends at school, and only ate every other day because her mother couldn't afford it.

But when the day came when I went to her home and found her crying in the closet, I was heart broken. Her mother had come home earlier that night, and beat her for staying up late to see me.

I decided then and there, that I loved this child, and wouldn't ever let someone hurt her again. So we packed up her few belongings and dollies, and send out for my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alya

Morning came, and I woke up in a totally different room, one I'd never seen before. The walls were a light purple, and the curtains were white, windows painted black, much different from my old room, which was dark green, smelt of must, and the windows so dirty that someone would think they were painted a dark yellow.

I began to remember what had happened the night before and walked over to the two boxes in the corner, and began to unpack, setting my dolls on the dresser, although they were off to the side, because I wasn't tall enough then to put them more to the center, and stuffed my clothing into the two bottom drawers.

When I was done, I heard a knock on the door, and a chubby old woman walked in, a dress in her hand.

"Hello Miss, Master Gavril told me to give this to you," she handed me a letter that was in her pocket, "And to dress you for the day" she smiled as I beamed at the dress held before me.

I opened the letter and it read, "Dear Alya, I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you. Marie will help bathe and dress you, and then you can play on the grounds. When it gets dark, I'll come for you. Yours truly, Gavril"

After bathing and getting dressed into the black lace dress, that was too big but Marie told me that it would fit soon, Marie combed out my long black hair, and tied it back in a little clip, that had a black rose on it.

When she was done, we left the room, entering the hall, which was all in a dark red wood. At the end of the hall there was a long spiral stairway.

"Can I?" I asked, making a pouting face.

"Don't rip your dress," she warned, and helped me onto the hand rail.

With Marie holding onto my back so I didn't fall, or go to fast, I slid down the railing, my hands out stretched, and laughs of pure joy filling the house.

I slid down 4 times before I finally got tired, and Marie brought me to the kitchen to get me some food, for my growling stomach. Two full plates of potatoes, gravy, corn, and chicken were served to me before I even thought I might be full, and just as I was about to ask for a third, Gavril walked in top less.

It was the first time I had ever seen a man top less, for my mother had never thought it was necessary that I even talked to a boy without getting my hand smacked with a ruler, so I looked away as quick as I could.

"What was that entire racket?" he asked, looking past me at Marie.

"Oh," Marie blushed, and before she could finish Gavril turned to me a large smile on his face.

"Did you have fun?"

I nodded, not knowing how he knew what we did.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, stretching out his arms.

Smiling I got up and ran into his arms, that lifted me up as though I were weightless.

"Set the child down, she just ate!" Marie scolded, with a smile still on her face.

Gavril kissed me on the forehead, set me down, and took a seat across from where I was seated.

"Umm..." I blushed, embarrassed that I was still hungry, "can I have more?"

"Of course you can beautiful, just don't eat too much; you'll make your self sick," he looked at Marie, "can you get me a drink please?"

She handed him a wine glass with a red liquid in it, and then a plate of food in front of me.

When we were done eating, Gavril gave me a tour of the house, which ended in the library, where he read me a book about his kind, Vampires. You would have thought a child of 10 would have been terrified of vampires, but I found myself wanting to be one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alya

It's been 6 years since that day, 6 years since I've seen my mother, although I heard rumors about her being raped and killed 3 years ago. There was never anything about me going missing, I guess my mother didn't care, but then again neither do I, I've got so much more now.

Gavril and I spend our time reading books, playing games, sitting on the couch talking, and I've even gone out hunting a few times with him, watching him stalk his victim but I never enjoy watching him kill them, not because I'm not ok with it, but because I want to do it.

I still haven't gotten over not being able to be turned, but Gavril doesn't know that, well at least I don't think he does.

After getting dressed in a tight black shirt with the words "bite me" in blood, and black leather pants, I walked out of my room, slid down the railing, and went into the kitchen for a late night breakfast.

"I see you're already up," Gavril stated when I walked into the living room, and sat beside him on the couch.

"Yup," I smiled.

He smiled back, and asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to…" I thought for a moment, "Go to a club."

He shook his head and smiled, "ya' know, when I met you 6 years ago, I didn't think you would turn into the woman you are now"

"What did you think I would turn out to be?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered.

I'm glad he can't read my mind anymore, I thought, and then I'd be in trouble.

"Well I'll go get dressed for the club, and I'll meet you at the front door."

I ran up stairs and changed into another tight shirt, except for it was a belly top with a low cut neck, and a pair of low rising, black, hip hugger jeans.

When I was done, I met Gavril down stairs, who was now in a pair of black baggy pants and a white dress shirt. Gavril's mouth dropped when he seen me, but he quickly straightened up when he seen me looking at him.

Gavril wrapped his arm around mine, and we headed out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gavril

I don't know what has happened in the last few years, but I don't ever remember my little girl growing up to be a beautiful young woman. I can hardly believe she's almost 17 now, much less believe she looks magnificent in that shirt. My mind wonders off, and before I know it, Alya and I are in the club.

Music pounds in my ears, sweaty young bodies, both male and female, are everywhere in site. Alya pulls me through the crowd, elbowing people out of her way. We arrive at a bar, and Alya orders something that I can't hear.

Moments later, the bar tender comes back and hands her a drink, the color of blood. She took a sip, swirling it around in her mouth, and then leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek.

"Great job, Jack."

Before I could tell what was in the drink, she downed it in one sip and then pulled me back onto the dance floor, just as 'Bury me deep inside your heart" came on by HIM.

Alya pulled me to her wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist.

I closed my eyes, and just listened to the music, trying to push thoughts from my mind.

But when I opened then again, I saw Alya softly swaying with the song, her lips moving slightly, singing along with the song. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her on the forehead.

She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over, a frown forming on her lips. I didn't know what I did wrong, I was so confused, and when the song ended she pushed me away, and made her way across the dance floor, towards the bathroom.

Finally she let her guard go, and I just then heard her thoughts, "he'll never think of me the way I do about him, I'll always be a child to him…" Her thoughts were ended with a silent sob, and then the bathroom door closed, and they were blocked from me.

It was two hours later when she came back out; I had gotten my meal, and then sat at one of the few abandoned tables. She walked right over to me, and sat at the other side staring down into her hands.

I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just brushed me off, and walked over to the bar. Alya called the bar tender over, whom I'd guessed was Jack, and ordered a few more of those drinks she had before.

She stumbled back to the dance floor, pulling one of the young men with her that were at the bar. The boy had black hair to his shoulders, and yellow eyes that shined in the light.

Another slow song came on, and she pulled him to her, laying her head on his chest. I could see her lips moving but not with the music, she was talking to him, I realized.

The boy leaned down, whispered into her ear, and after a moment she nodded and they walked off the floor, heading for the VIP stairs at the back of the club.


End file.
